Hello Baby!
by parkayoung
Summary: "YES! AKU BERHASIL MENGHAMILIMU! SPERMAKU AMPUH!" /CHANBAEK-GS
1. Chapter 1

Sebingkai gelisah.

Tertulis dengan cara yang manis semanis madu; bercampur dengan gurihnya roti berbalur bawang serta bintik hijau yang menyandang. Tak lupa bagaimana para embun menetes di dinding luar gelas, berlomba dengan keluh lidah dari wanita yang merapatkan bibir dengan pengakuannya.

Mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu berabad-abad. Persiapan yang sungguh apa adanya setelah beberapa malam dia merelakan waktu tidur untuk berpikir dalam kegelisahan.

Tahun ini Baekhyun menginjak usia 17 tahun; yang mana terlalu muda untuk ukuran anak SMA dengan takdir dua garis merah di sebuah alat tipis memanjang. Tingkahnya bahkan masih seperti balita 5 tahun yang merengek minta permen. Jika kehendaknya tak terpenuhi, dia akan mengerucutkan bibir dan memberi kesan dingin pada siapa saja yang menolak.

Tapi ini?

Ayolah. Dua garis merah itu muncul berkali-kali di setiap alat yang Baekhyun coba. Tak ubahnya seorang penghambur uang, Baekhyun bahkan membeli yang berkualitas bagus demi hasil yang lebih akurat.

"Ini sudah hampir 30 menit, Byun. Bicaralah atau aku akan menarikmu ke kamar mandi dan berakhir membeli baju baru setelah ku robek."

Pembual ini bermarga Park. Usianya masih 21 tahun.

Nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol, seorang jenius di bidang musik serta bidang seksual yang merambah keeksotisan modern.

Ada laci tersembunyi di kamarnya yang berisi tumpukan majalah dewasa. Keping kaset juga jangan di tanya, tapi tak lebih banyak dari rentetan folder dalam _notebook_ pribadinya yang bertuliskan nama-nama unggas.

"Bersabarlah wahai kaum pisang!" Decak Baekhyun membatalkan ketakutannya.

Chanyeol itu tak ubahnya mesin penghayal kemesuman. Dia memiliki jutaan kata serta pemikiran yang erotis dan tak segan di utarakan, terlebih di hadapan Baekhyun. Efek terburuk dari semua itu berujung pada suatu malam yang mereka lewati di ruang UKS sekolah Baekhyun.

Yakinlah mereka hanya dua anak bodoh yang tak tahu bagaimana _menusuk dengan tinta tertembus di rahim_ bisa berakibat fatal jika Baekhyun dalam masa subur. Nyatanya kala itu yang mereka pentingkan adalah gairah; Chanyeol dengan fantasinya dan Baekhyun yang menikmati kulitnya disentuh.

"Dua garis? Maksudnya?"

Kebodohan pertama. Chanyeol tak tahu perihal garis dalam tes kehamilan ini karena yang dia ingat adalah garis-garis pakaian dalam seorang bintang porno favoritnya.

"Aku hamil." Begitu datar, sedikit dingin, dan cukup menampar kewarasan Chanyeol untuk paham keadaan Baekhyun yang terlambat datang bulan.

"Hamil?" Gestur tangannya membulat di perut, "Maksudmu ada calon bayi?"

"Ya. Aku hamil. Dan jangan berkilah karena kau yang membuahinya di UKS waktu itu."

Chanyeol terdiam; dua alisnya bertaut dan matanya menajam pada Baekhyun.

Reaksi ini menunjukkan banyak hal. Bisa saja penolakan, bisa juga rasa-rasa yang lain dengan ujung tak mengakui aksi tusuk-tusuk di UKS kala itu.

"Anakmu ini, Park!" Baekhyun kembali berbicara, "Berilah tanggapan!"

"Kau meminta tanggapanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tanggapanku," Chanyeol berdiri, melipat tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum picik.

Baekhyun menantinya dengan was-was, salah-salah lelaki ini akan tiba-tiba pergi dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun berbohong padanya.

"Tanggapanku," lalu dia duduk kembali, menyangga dagu dengan dua tangan dengan senyum merekah, "YES! AKU BERHASIL MENGHAMILIMU! SPERMAKU AMPUH!"

"Hah?"

"Jadi kapan anak ini akan lahir? Besok atau lusa?"

 _Haruskah lelaki ini menjadi ayah dari anakku?_ Tepukan itu Baekhyun berikan pada dahinya; menyesal dengan takdir di UKS kala itu tentang ketidaksadarannya menyerahkan keperawanan pada Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran kurang lebih satu tahun tiga bulan lebih enam hari. Perjalanan cinta mereka berawal dari insiden toilet antri yang membuat Baekhyun harus berakhir di sebuah semak dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

Salahkan saja hasratnya yang membabat habis kripik gurita pedas hasil percobaan dari iklan online. Dari pengemasan sungguh menghiurkan, terlebih pedasa adalah apa yang selalu Baekhyun sukai setelah ia sangat menyukai dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pandang bulu ia langsung memesan level tertinggi. Jemarinya sibuk mengorek rasa gurih nan pedas yang ada di kemasan itu dan mulutnya tak berhenti bergerak dengan kemerahan yang kentara. Puncaknya, setelah satu bungkus itu habis, Baekhyun yang sensitif mulai merasa dirinya aneh. Ada yang melilit hingga membuatnya segera mencari toilet.

Semua sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Tapi antrean panjang itu tak membiarkannya cepat menuju satu-satunya toilet umum di taman kota yang bisa ia gunakan. Hanya saja kesabaran perlu dipelajari lebih dalam saat Baekhyun sadar ada 12 orang di depannya dan dia di urutan ke 13.

 _Sial!_

Bukan karena kebanyakan opini mengatakan 13 itu pembawa sial, melainkan perut Baekhyun yang tak bisa ia ajak berkompromi. Tubuhnya sontak mengejang, ia tak berani membuat banyak gerak atau ia akan mendapat _musibah._

Jika dihitung-hitung, 30 menit lagi Baekhyun baru bisa masuk ke toilet dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi percayalah Baekhyun tak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 menit lagi. Pikirannya sudah buntu, ia butuh toilet atau apapun dengan cepat sebelum terlambat.

Lalu ketika mata Baekhyun sibuk mencari objek pelampiasan yang pas, ia mendapati toilet pria di sampingnya yang tak memiliki banyak antrian. Segera Baekhyun lari kesana, masa bodoh dengan teriakan para lelaki yang mencegah Baekhyun masuk. Tapi satu perempuan lawan 3 lelaki benar-benar tak imbang. Baekhyun masih berada di luar dan urusan perutnya yg melilit sudah tak bisa lagi ia tunda.

"Perutku sakit sekali." Begitu dia mengeluhkan. Bersama mimik wajah yang ia buat semenderita mungkin, Baekhyun berharap akan ada harapan untuk perutnya yang sangat tak bersahabat.

Suara-suara penolakan keras terdengar. Para lelaki itu melarang Baekhyun masuk dengan alasan yang konyol. Mereka mengira Baekhyun adalah seorang dengan kelainan seksual yang ingin merekam kegiatan lelaki di dalam kamar mandi.

 _What the hell!_

Lelaki itu terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun memiliki kesakitan yang lain selain perutnya. Perasaannya sebagai perempuan tersakiti berkat tuduhan itu tetapi ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Urusan perut nyatanya jauh lebih penting daripada apapun.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun harus mundur teratur. Baekhyun kembali pada barisan perempuan antri dengan segala macam kutukan dan umpatan pada perempuan di dalam bilik kamar mandi yang tak kunjung keluar.

Setelah ini dia akan memasrahkan diri pada takdir. Jika akan ada aroma menusuk hidung dan bercak kecoklatan yang terlihat dari celananya, anggap saja itu uji malu yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

Saat pulang mungkin ia akan menangis, malu yang ia pikul akan berakhir dengan uraian air mata di bawah bantal hingga esok hari matanya akan membengkak. Tapi takdir selalu memiliki cara unik menciptakan suatu kejadian.

Saat itu Baekhyun pikir ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan paling beruntung bertemu malaikat dengan telinga peri. Wujudnya tinggi semampai, pakaian sangat mengikuti perkembangan jaman dan harum tubuhnya sangat memikat. Jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah tampan rupawan dengan senyum menggoda setiap inci kesadaran.

"Ikut aku." Begitulah bariton suara itu menegur Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah semak. Keadaan yang semakin sunyi mau tidak mau memciptakan spekulasi menjijikan untuk seorang anak perawan seperti Baekhyun. Jika saja apa yang ia pikirkan benar terjadi, Baekhyun tak akan segan menendang kejantanan pria ini lalu setelahnya jika ia dibunuh, ia tidak akan peduli.

Tapi apa yang kini tertangkap mata Baekhyun sungguh berbeda. Ia melihat ada galian tanah di tengah semak dengan 2 botol besar air beserta tissue di dekatnya.

"Kau sakit perut, kan? Aku membuat WC darurat untukmu. Tapi ini semua tidak gratis. Kita harus berkenalan dan aku harus mendapatkan nomor ponselmu. Omong-omong, namamu siapa? Aku Park Chanyeol."

Ya.

Park.

Chan.

Yeol.

Insiden itu tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan seumur hidupnya. Dari sekian banyak cara untuk berkenalan, Chanyeol memilih cara yang berbeda.

Lelaki itu rela mengais tanah untuk membuat lubang seadanya dan Baekhyun tak akan berakhir sebagai seorang yang malu karena menahan _hajat._

Kesemua itu membuat Baekhyun percaya jika tak ada manusia sempurna sekalipun fisiknya sungguh luar biasa menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Chanyeol menjadi contoh nyata. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru nan konyol yang Baekhyun temui setelah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol.

Mulanya Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya sebongkah kekonyolan yang tak perlu ditanggapi. Lelaki itu sungguh luar biasa _ajaib._ Tapi dari kesemua itu Baekhyun mampu luluh dalam sekejap mata karena perhatiannya yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang peka. Baekhyun hanya butuh sekali pandang maka lelaki itu tahu apa yang diinginkan. Saat mereka ke toko roti dan Baekhyun melihat _red velvet,_ Chanyeol secara pribadi membeli tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan saat sampai di rumah mengantar Baekhyun dia memberikannya.

"Dimakan, ya? Habiskan. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan. Aku tidak mau kau kekurangan satu hal apapun. Kalau butuh apa-apa, bilang. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol selalu mengatakan dengan keseriusan yang tidak pernah nampak di keseharian. Terlebih, usakan halus di puncak kepala tidak pernah tertinggal dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Sungguh manis, bukan?

.

.

 **Basyud :** nah... paham kan gimana konsep FF ini? Wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Semua mengalir seperti air. Tak akan pernah ada sangkaan yang wajar ketika Baekhyun sadar dia memiliki pojokan hati untuk sosok Park Chanyeol. jangka waktu satu bulan cukup membuatnya luluh dengan segala kekonyolan serta kemanisan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tak hanya memiliki waktu yang manis saja. Terkadang dia memiliki waktu asam dan pahit di mana Chanyeol menjadi sumber utama. Tak jarang Baekhyun harus mengerang; berlaku masa bodoh dan acuh pada si lelaki yang berusia 4 tahun di atasnya itu.

Baiklah, dari segi usia seharusnya Chanyeol menjadi seorang dewasa dengan segala kebijakan untuk mengayomi Baekhyun yang kala itu masih 16 tahun.

Tapi apa?

Ayolah.

Nyatanya hidup tidak akan pernah seperti drama. Baekhyun paham betul dia bukanlah seorang putri yang bisa diistimewakan dan diprioritaskan. Bukan karena Baekhyun haus perhatian, akan ada waktu di mana waktu untuk kekasih menjadi yang terpenting daripada perlombaan lari siput.

 _What the hell!_

Siapa sesungguhnya di dunia ini yang memiliki ide seperti itu jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang mengaku terobsesi dengan Spongebob. Dan gilanya, perlombaan itu lumayan banyak yang berpartisipasi.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menggeleng seadanya, membiarkan sang kekasih tingginya berlaku semau hati asal tidak mengajak Baekhyun terjun payung saja.

"Minggu depan tepat satu tahun kita berpacaran."

Secara gamblang Baekhyun mengatakannya. Tak akan pernah ada istilah 'kode' di antara mereka karena Chanyeol kurang paham dengan hal semacam itu. Jadi bagi Baekhyun, sebaiknya dia berkata gamblang agar jelas maksud dan tujuannya.

"Oh ya? Ku kira masih dua minggu lagi." satu senyum terulas. Bersama dengan itu tangannya terulur menyeka sisa saus di sekitar bibir Baekhyun lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Oke, itu sedikit tidak masuk akal tapi bagi Chanyeol apa yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun pastilah manis.

"Aku hanya ingin melewatinya berdua bersamamu."

Berdecak sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menyentil hidung yang lebih mungil. "Jika aku bilang aku harus pulang menjenguk ibu, kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ibu sakit?"

"Tidak," posisi berpindah, Chanyeol menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kaki kekasihnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak pulang. Belakangan tugas kuliahku sedikit mencekik dan aku lupa untuk memberi kabar pada ibu. Jadi ku pikir aku akan pulang sebentar."

"Dan kita tidak bisa merayakan _anniversary_ bersama?" kerucutan bibir itu sungguh menggoda. Jika tak ingat apa itu iman, Chanyeol mungkin akan menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang sepi dan mengaplikasikan semua fantasinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa memundurkan waktu pulang setelah kita merayakannya."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Keluarga harus di utamakan. Kita bisa merayakannya setelah kau kembali. Oke?"

Kesepakatan di buat. Baekhyun tak sungkan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mengerti dari segala macam kekonyolan yang Chanyeol miliki, ada sisi di mana dia sadar jika keluarga juga membutuhkan eksistensinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jika minggu depan tepat satu tahun kau menerima pernyataan cintaku. Untuk itu," Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di antara skuter hitamnya.

Sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas berwarna _pink._ Susah payah Chanyeol membawanya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi santai teras rumah.

Perasaan Baekhyun luar biasa bahagia. Lelaki _absurd_ ini tak pernah mengecewakan jika menyangkut kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Tidak munafik jika hadiah dalam kotak yang Chanyeol bawa itu pasti sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa. Maaf." katanya saat kotak itu ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Ini apa?"

"Buka saja."

Sebagai seorang remaja yang baru mengetahui bagaimana cinta itu begitu konyol, Baekhyun merasa dirinya di atas angin. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Senyumnya tertarik dengan sangat tulus hingga dia dibuat tercengang setelah kotak berhasil di buka.

Membeku; tak ada yang bisa ia ungkap kecuali rasa takjub dengan cara berpikir Chanyeol yang fantastis.

"Bagaiamana? Suka, kan?"

Dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya sungguh luar biasa dengan kado yang ia bawa. Senyumnya bahkan lebih lebar dari milik Baekhyun.

Ada secarik kertas terselip di sana, dengan keterkujutan yang luar biasa Baekhyun membaca dan berharap tak ada serangan jantung dadakan setelah ini.

 _ **Hai sayang. Ku berikan hadiah ini untuk mengingat jika aku adalah pahlawanmu malam itu. Aku mencintaimu –Chan**_

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan terkagum-kagum. Setidaknya wanita itu akan mengucapkan terima kasih atau memberi ciuman kecil sebagai pemanis atas kecerdasan Chanyeol memberikan hadiah itu. Nyatanya, Baekhyun beralih dengan tatapan kosong dan berjalan ringan menuju kamar lalu membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Baekhyun!" Sontak Chanyeol menyusul, menggedor pintu kamar kekasih mungilnya dan mengkhawatirkan banyak hal pada perubahan diri Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya itu wajar, dan reaksi Chanyeol yang khawatir itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat Baekhyun harus mematahkan harapan akan mendapat hadiah yang lebih manis dari madu. Karena apa yang Baekhyun dapat untuk peringatan setahun hari jadi mereka adalah simbol dari sejarah yang tak akan terlupakan.

Sebuah kloset.

Berwarna _pink._

Bermotif Hello Kitty.

Dan bertuliskan, **Happy anniversary Chanyeol and Baekhyun.**

"Aku memesannya secara khusus untukmu, sayang!"

Di mana sebenarnya Chanyeol meletakkan kewarasannya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** jadi konsep dari FF ini adalah 'sepotong-sepotong yang penting _update_ '. Kenapa gak panjang? Karena yang dikit-dikit nyatanya lebih bisa dipikir + diketik secara kilat wkwk.. jadi buat yang minta agak panjangan, maaf yaakk..ini bakal di updat kurang lebih 1k words tiap update-nya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maaf, Baek. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sebelum ujian."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus, meratapi bagaimana malam minggunya kelabu belakangan ini karena Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Ajakan kencan sudah terlalu jarang ia dengar, tapi paling tidak Chanyeol selalu memberi kabar di mana keberadaannya dan tak lupa mengucap segala kemanisan kata untuk Baekhyun melalui telfon.

Rindu itu memang brengsek. Baekhyun benar mengutuk bagaimana dia bisa terjerembab dalam tarikan gravitasi rindubpada sosok Chanyeol yang tidak ada duanya. Tiap kekonyol yang dibuat memang terkadang membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahi. Tapi semua itu sebanding dengan cara Chanyeol yang cukup manis dalam hal memerhatikan Baekhyun.

Pernah suatu hari lelaki itu datang dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Hujan di luar sedang menggila, Baekhyun memilih memanjakan demam yang selalu muncul tiap musim hujan dari pada memaksakan diri untuk berkeliaran di luar.

Seharusnya mereka pergi ke toko buku untuk berburu novel seri yang baru terbit, tapi pagi setelah bangun tidur Baekhyun memberitahu jika dia demam dan acara ke toko buku bisa di ganti lain hari.

Chanyeol mengerti. Dia paham dengan mengatakan "Cepat sembuh, kesayangan" dan berlapang dada acara kencan itu ditunda. Baekhyun pikir sampai di situ saja ucapan _cepat sembuh_ dan Baekhyun akan bergelung di selimut hingga senja menyapa.

Mungkin baru di 3 jam pertama Baekhyun terpejam. Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh Bibi Sung; mengatakan jika ada seseorang di luar sana mencari Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang terseok malas dan keadaan berantakan pucat, Baekhyun turun dan menemui si tamu sialan yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Lalu ketika kemarahan siap meluap karena dari kejauhan tahu jika itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun melipat kecil-kecil kemarahan itu saat Chanyeol yang basah kuyup membalik badan dan menenteng 2 kantung plastik putih.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur dan sup. Dimakan, ya? Biar demamnya cepat turun. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, satu jam lagi aku harus bertemu dosen karena ada urusan dadakan. Cepat sembuh, kesayangan."

Dan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun lumer di telapak kaki. Rasanya tak ada tulang yang bersedia menyokong. Baekhyun terpaku tanpa kata dengan degup ja tung indah melepas Chanyeol yang pergi dengan urusannya.

Chanyeol memang aneh. Dia dan segala perlombaan siput kesukaannya hanya sebagian hal yang tak pernah lebih menyenangkan dari sikap manisnya. Ini memang klasik, tapi percayalah sebesar apapun ego dan harga tinggi seorang wanita tentang perhatian laki-laki, selalu ada celah untuk merasa haru dan terpojok dalam rasa bahagia bersama ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perut.

Baekhyun bertekad akan setia dan mencoba paham dengan segala hal konyol yang terkadang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia akan membuang ego, mencoba mengerti jika Chanyeol juga punya waktu sibuk untuk urusan masa depannya.

Tapi di beberapa bulan pengertian itu Baekhyun mulai goyah. Dia jengah tentang kencan yang selalu batal dan rindu yang sialnya semakin membesar. Ujung dari semua itu kembalilah sosok Baekhyun yang mudah merajuk. Keburukannya sebagai seorang kekasih yang kesal adalah mengabaikan Chanyeol sepanjang hari dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengejarnya.

"Aku tadi ke rumah. Ternyata kau di sekolah. Ada pentas seni, ya?" Chanyeol berkelakar seperti biasa, tapi Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa dengan keripik pedas yang ia makan.

"Kau tahu, Baek, aku tadi hampir tidak bisa masuk ke sini karena mereka mengira aku sales kosmetik. Memangnya penampilanku terlihat seperti itu ya?" Lalu dia tertawa di atas diamnya Baekhyun menikmati keripik dan penampilan di atas panggung.

"Besok aku libur. Bagaimana jika kita pergi? Kau bilang ingin ke taman hiburan, kan? Kita kesana, _okay_?" Masih diam.

Chanyeol bukan seorang yang akan meluap dengan cepat. Dia bersabar dengan kekasih mungilnya yang ia tahu betul sedang merajuk parah.

"Baekhyun,"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Kalau sudah aku mau pergi." Begitu saja Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi menuju segerombolan anak lelaki di bawah ring basket.

Tanpa ada rasa yang memberat, Baekhyun bergabung dengan mereka yang membuatnya meledakkan tawa. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati. Dia bukannya buta, tapi sadar jika Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya dengan mencoba menyalakan api cemburu.

Ya. Chanyeol cemburu. Lelaki mana yang suka melihat kekasihnya tertawa karena lelaki lain?

Seakan Chanyeol itu terlalu bodoh, tapi dia mengakui jika ini adalah akibat dari beberapa kali mereka tak pernah ada interaksi. Jadi Chanyeol hanya membiarkan saja, melihat dan mengawasi apa saja yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Ada sekitar 10 menit berlangsung. Kekesalan sebenarnya sudah menumpuk. Chanyeol mulai tidak tahan dan akan menyeret Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi dia tak sampai hati menyeret Baekhyun, melainkan terburu berlari saat Baekhyun limbung di kejauhan karena menenggak sebotol soda.

Sial! Chanyeol kecolongan.

Baekhyun itu tidak bisa minum soda. Perutnya tidak kuat dengan soda dan akibatnya dia akan kesakitan lalu pingsan. Sebelun para lelaki itu membopong, Chanyeol terlebih dulu melerai kerumunan dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia bawa ke UKS.

.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu sedang mengaduk kasar perut Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terpejam, saat membuka mata ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa lemah tak berdaya.

Pandangannya masih kabur, tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya dengan kekhawatiran yang memucat.

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

Perlahan tapi pasti semua kembali terang. Meski masih tersisa rasa sakit diperut akibat soda sialan itu, Baekhyun kembali memiliki jiwanya yang masih menyimpan sejuta kekesalan pada lelaki itu.

Tangan yang semula digenggam ia tarik. Punggung sempit itu ia suguhkan dan rajukannya kembali berkuasa di atas segalanya.

"Masih marah, ya?"

 _Sudah tahu, kan? Kenapa masih bertanya?_

"Ya, kau berhak marah. Aku sadar betul. Aku minta maaf, boleh?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Belum bisa memaafkan? Tidak apa. Aku tunggu sampai kau bisa memaafkan." Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jarinya dengan milik Baekhyun dan beruntung tak ada penolakan. "Aku sibuk dan hampir mengabaikanmu. Jika hukumannya adalah aku yang diabaikan, aku bisa terima. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Bukan karena aku salah dan kau benar, tapi aku mementingkan hubungan ini dari pada ego. Ku perbaiki apa yang salah, dan benahi apa saja yang menurutmu juga salah. Aku ingin lama dan kalau bisa berakhir bahagia bersamamu. Maka dari itu aku masih berani menampakkan diri setelah membuatmu kecewa karena kesibukanku."

Satu tarikan napas berat telah Chanyeol ambil. Dia bukan seorang pujangga yang pandai berkata. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang selalu terselip di hatinya dan berdoa semoga Baekhyun mengerti.

"Apa kau masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri? Baiklah, ku berikan sebanyak yang kau mau. Jika sudah selesai hubungi aku, aku akan datang dengan permintamaafan lagi beserta rinduku yang menggebu."

Tautan itu dilepas. Chanyeol bersiap dengan langkah beratnya untuk waktu sendiri yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Tapi di balikan pertama tubuhnya untuk pergi, dia dicekal tepat di pergelangan tangan dan wajah menggemaskan yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya itu berlinang beberapa air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru merentangkan kedua tangan dengan senggukan tipis. Chanyeo paham, dia menyambutnya dengan masuk dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusak si gadis manja yang masih terbujur di ranjang UKS.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

"Jangan pergi..."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Aku juga minta maaf.."

"Kita sama-sama memaafkan, oke?"

Pelukan itu Chanyeol jauhkan, diusapnya sisa air mata itu dengan telunjuk dan tersenyum kecil dengan wajah cantik nan menggemaskan itu.

"Tahu rindu, kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu hanya aku mencintaimu Chanyeol jelek!"

"Kalau tidak tahu rindu sini kuberitahu."

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya, bergabung dengan Baekhyin di ranjang sempit itu. Tidak untuk merebahkan diri, melainkan menindih Baekhyun dengan menjaga berat tubuh agar si gadis kesayangan tidak keberatan.

"Rindu itu..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** asem mulai ngegombal si bapak negara CBS wkwk.. ini kenapa jadi mellow yak? Hahaha... auk dah, lagi mellow juga si ini hati...


	5. Chapter 5

**Plak!**

Sedikit membolakan mata, Chanyeol lantas bertatap polos pada Baekhyun yang melihat datar padanya.

Tangannya di cengkeram. Sedikit rintihan itu meyakinan Chanyeol jika Baekhyun memang mungil tetapi berkekuatan super. Pergelangan tangannya memang _ngilu,_ tapi jauh lebih _ngilu_ sesuatu di bawah sana saat _gunung_ mencuat dari dada Baekhyun mulai nampak setelah dua kancing teratas ia buka.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Park!"

Baiklah.

Chanyeol tak menyadari bagaimana tangannya menyeruak masuk pada rok pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan. Nalurinya sebagai lelaki bergairah cukup bagus. Setelah obrolan sedikit serius itu, ia terbawa oleh kencangnya hasrat dari berbagai macam pikiran kotor.

"M-maf.."

Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu, sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia tipikal orang yang berlaku reflek dan terkadang tidak sadar apa akibatnya. Seperti sekarang, jika Baekhyun tak memukul tangan dan memperingatkannya, mungkin jari kokohnya sudah mengoyak bagian pangkal bawah Baekhyun.

Dia tidak semesum itu! Tolong cari kata lain yang lebih layak untuk pikiran kotornya.

Menjauhkan tubuhnya sebentar, Chanyeol sedikit mencuri pandang pada si kecil di bawah sana yang selalu memiliki reaksi cepat. Dia membatin dalam nada penuh kelembutan, meminta si adik kecil kesayangan untuk kembali tertidur dan akan ia selesaikan sisanya di kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" pergelangan tangan Chanyeol kembali di tarik.

"Ke kamar mandi."

"Tidak ada kamar mandi di sini."

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi siswa."

"Terlalu jauh."

"Tidak masalah."

"Bisa menahannya?"

 _Shit!_ Baekhyun melongok ke bawah, tepat pada gundukan di celana Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutupnya. Meski terlambat, setidaknya dia mencegah Baekhyun untuk lebih tahu soal ereksi yang menggiurkan ini.

"Sudah terbiasa."

"Sudah terbiasa?" Bahu Chanyeol di tarik, mereka saling beradu pandang dan Chanyeol seperti akan terjebak pada mala petaka baru atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Jadi kau sering seperti ini? Kau waras? Siapa yang kau bayangkan, hah?!"

"Siapa lagi.." kepalanya tertunduk pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya kecuali berfantasi dengan sosok sang kekasih yang mungil.

"Astaga! Kau waras?"

"Ya. Sangat waras. Ini wajar, Baek. Jangan bilang aku gila."

Baekhyun bukan tidak tahu tentang bagaimana seorang lelaki yang memiliki ruang untuk berpikiran liar. Semua bisa dilakukan, termasuk Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan poin itu yang ia tuju.

Terlepas dari semua kekonyolan dan kesibukan Chanyeol, lelaki ini ternyata memiliki sisi menggiurkan yang membuat senyumnya tertarik lebih tinggi. Ini juga kali pertama ia memberanikan diri. Tak ada bekal apapun kecuali tekad dan kepercayaan diri tinggi bahwa ia bisa membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan.

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali di tarik, tertindih oleh tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mengejan perasaan _nervous_ berlebih.

Dia masih belasan tahun. Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah hal-hal dewasa yang tidak seharusnya ia uraikan kegiatannya. Seperti menarik paksa resleting celana Chanyeol, terlalu sulit karena ada getar amatir yang ada di tiap gerak tangannya tetapi tetap Baekhyun lakukan.

Rasanya aneh. Ada imbuhan keras dan lembut meski masih ada satu lapis kain lagi yang masih tersisa.

Katanya ini adalah ereksi. Baekhyun tak tahu pasti tapi ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari obrolan teman-temannya.

"Jangan!" Chanyeol menyela, hampir menarik tangan Baekhyun tapi gadis itu bertahan.

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku bukan orang yang hebat memegang kendali atas kesadaranku."

"Hm?" alisnya bertaut, meminta Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih jelas.

"Sayang.." kemanisan ini berlanjut dengan Chanyeol yang menyeka anak rambut liar ke belakang telinga kekasihnya, "Aku ini lelaki dengan hawa nafsu tinggi. Tusuk sedikit saja akan kurang."

"Apanya yang di tusuk?"

"Begini," Keadaan mulai berbalik, Baekhyun terbaring di bawah Chanyeol dan setiap pelapis bawahnya mulai terlucuti. Chanyeol begitu cepat mengendalikan situasi, rasa dingin yang terasa dari sesuatu di pangkal pahanya mulai menghangat saat ada sesuatu tersentak tiba-tiba.

"AH!" Teriakan itu wajar. Chanyeol menyadari diri tapi terlalu penasaran mengapa sangat sempit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menusukmu." Jawaban yang sangat polos.

"Kau menusukku dengan apa, hei?!"

"Tentu dengan penisku. Mau dengan apalagi—Hng!"

Keadaan perih itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat. Hentakan tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya yang belum siap membawa sejuta kesakitan yang merontokkan tiap tulang di tubuhnya.

Erangan terakhir itu benar-benar membawa bulir air mata turun. Kesakitan yang luar biasa menimbulkan isak kecil dari bibir Baekhyun dan menampar kesadaran Chanyeol untuk kembali pada batas normal.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Setan brengsek mana yang membuatnya melakukan ini?

Astaga! _Darah?!_

"Baek.."

"Sakit.." masih terisak kecil. Baekhyun tak kuasa membuka mata, ia merintih dengan penuh iba dan Chanyeol tergopoh atas perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf.."

 **Plak!**

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidak sengaja kepalamu! Kau membuatku tidak perawan bodoh!"

 _Tidak._

 _Perawan._

Baekhyun butuh penyesalan tapi ia tak menemukan. Entah ini kebodohan atau apapun itu, dia tak memiliki secuil rasa sesal karena Chanyeol yang melakukan. Mungkin ini akibat dia yang sudah terlalu cinta, atau dia yang juga memiliki rasa penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan dari pertemuan intim dari dua kelamin ini.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Bergeraklah, Chan."

"Hah?"

Sungguh rasa sakitnya masih ada.

Sedetik lalu Baekhyun mengeluhkan tentang sakit yang membuatnya ingin menjerit. Tapi kenyamanan yang Chanyeol beri melakui ciuman di leher serta bibirnya menyeka kesakitan itu hingga nampak samar.

Tak ada pergerakan apapun. Masih seputar adaptasi terhadap sesuatu yang membengkak dan memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keperawanan Baekhyun.

"Bergeraklah." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Sebentar. Biarkan kau lebih nyaman. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakita."

Rasa sakit itu tak lagi terasa. Baekhyun bisa menguasai keadaannya dan memilih menggerakkan pinggul secara amatiran.

Ada yang tertubruk di dalam sana. Rasanya memang aneh, tapi ada denyut-denyut menyenangkan yang membuat candu untuk terus melakukannya.

Darahnya mendidih tak karuan. Terlebih Chanyeol juga mulai mengimbangi dan melucuti sisa pakaian mereka yang masih ada. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlihat polos tanpa busana, sebentuk kemulusan itu membuat Chanyeol susah payah menelan ludah yang ada.

Otaknya sudah mati; tak berfungsi dengan benar kala dua sintal berujung kecoklatan itu menampar kewarasan. Dia segera meremas, mengulum dengan lidah dan menghisap layaknya anak bayi kehausan di siang hari. Tak begitu peduli bagaimana Baekhyun mengeluarkan rintihan penuh kenikmatan, yang kini Chanyeol lakukan adalah melakukan apa-apa saja yang tersusun di pikirannya.

Baekhyun tak mengelak jika ini sangat nikmat. Dia membiarkan apapun, malah menyokong tiap pergerakan Chanyeol dengan remasan di rambut belakang lelaki itu serta turut menghentak pinggang.

Di beberapa kesempatan Chanyeol menghentak pada bagian terdalam. Baekhyun memberi lenguhan sedikit keras karena kenikmatan yang menjadi dasar. Tak peduli bagaimana ruang UKS itu remang dari sinar di luar, dia hanya butuh mencari sesuatu yang menjadi ujung dari pengalaman pertamanya.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol konstan melakukan hentakan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun menggigit pundak Chanyeol kuat-kuat karena ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Rembetan basah dan hangat itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Perasaan lega mulai menyatu dengan lenguhannya dan ada kehangatan lain yang turut bergabung. Peluh menjadi saksi dimana mereka saling terburu dalam napas yang pendek. Terlebih Baekhyun, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi dan pasrah saja saat Chanyeol merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tidak perawan."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan aku mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** jangan sampe ada yang bilang kek gini masih aja menggangung... gantung profesi deh kalo ada yg bilang gitu wkwk..

Segala typo dan ketidakjelasan cerita harap dijadikan maklum ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Pendefisiannya terlalu rumit jika langkah mereka terburu untuk ke jenjang serius.

Baekhyun masih belasan tahun dan Chanyeol baru berkepala 2.

Jika semua ini berakhir menjadi pernikahan, bagaimana sisa masa sekolah Baekhyun yang harus dia selesaikan? Oh, setidaknya biarkan dia mengantongi ijazah SMU lalu setelahnya biarkan takdir mengarahkan.

Chanyeol memang mengakui janin yang tumbuh dalan rahim Baekhyun. Kisah tak terduga di UKS itu membawa satu kehidupan baru di perut Baekhyun untuk ia perjuangkan. Beberapa kerabat dekat mengatakan jika tidak masalah untuk menggugurkannya, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk bertanggung jawab meskidia harus mendapat bogem mentah dari ayah Baekhyun.

Herannya si tinggi itu sangat kuat. Fisik dan hatinya tidak melemah sedikitpun ketika ayah Baekhyun menghujat dan memainkan kepalan tangan. Tapi dari situ semua timbul menjadi keyakinan yang menonjol. Terlebih bagi ibu Baekhyun. Meski harus kecolongan anak gadisnya yang tidak perawan sebelum sah, ibu memiliki persetujuan pertama tentang Chanyeol sebagai menantu.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk menghidupi Baekhyun?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun malam itu.

Ini pembicaraan kesekian setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol datang dengan ibunya dan meminta maaf. Tapi ayah Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol datang seorang diri untuk mempertanyakan keseriusan menikahi Baekhyun.

"Pertama-tama saya sudah memberi sperma saya untuk membuahi sel telur Baekhyun."

Satu bantal melayang dari tangan ayah dan berhasil Chanyeol tangkap. Sedang Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik telinga lebar itu untuk ia teriakkan agar lebih serius.

"Yang kedua saya akan memberi jiwa raga. Baekhyun sangat susah untuk saya dapatkan. Saya harus mengais tanah demi kamar mandi darurat dan memesan kloset bermotif hello kitty sebagai kado _anniversary._ "

Kakak Baekhyun di kursi ujung terlihat menahan tawa, ibu mulai tersenyum lega-entah kenapa, dan ayah mengerutkan alis.

Chanyeol memang beda.

"Selanjutnya yang akan saya berikan adalah sisa hidup saya. Bertemu Baekhyun itu sebuah anugerah, maka dari itu jika Tuhan menghendaki keturunan lebih cepat dari yang kami prediksikan, saya bertekad akan menjadi suami dan ayah siaga. Mungkin tidak akan memberi Baekhyun limpahan materi seperti kebanyakan lelaki mapan, setidaknya saya memiliki nurani untuk berusaha keras menjaga dan mencintai Baekhyun seumur hidup saya."

 _Apa yang baru saja bicara itu Chanyeol?_

Semua mata membola, terlebih Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya tak kuasa untuk tidak menunjukkan kebesarannya kala kata-kata itu berbeda dari kekonyolan sebelumnya.

"Om bisa percaya dan memegang janji saya. Saya bisa meraup keuntungan berlebih dari lomba lari siput dan sisanya akan mengerjakan apa saja yang saya bisa. Percayakan semua itu, Om. Tidak ada lelaki sebaik saya yang akan maju sampai pada tahap ini sekalipun harus mendapat memar karena menghamili Baekhyun sebelum sah."

Chanyeol itu sebuah paket komplit. Sekalipun ke- _absurd-_ an yang ia miliki dia atas rata-rata, tapi dia memiliki ruang keseriusan yang membuat Ayah Baekhyun bungkam.

Restu memang telah di dapat. Tapi pernikahan baru bisa dilakukan saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan sekolahnya di mana ketika hari itu tiba, Baekhyun memiliki usia kandungan 4 bulan.

Tidak ada pesta, hanya pemberkatan sebagai kewajiban yang akan dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat. Semua itu hanya untuk kata sah yang lebih cepat.

Lalu ketika malam pengucap janji suci itu tinggal hitungan jam, Chanyeol mendapati kegelisahan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Dia bahkan sudah 3 kali kekamar mandi hanya untuk duduk di kloset sebentar dan keluar dengan kebingungan yang berarti.

Di sudut kamarnya telah tergantung jas hitam pekat yang akan membawanya bersanding dengan si cantik mungil. Dia tak sabar mengenakan itu dan berteriak pada khalayak jika Baekhyun resmi menjadi belahan jiwanya yang terikat.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju jendela kamar; mencari kesejukan udara dan menemui sang bulan untuk ia beritahu perihal kebahagiaannya. Namun baru beberapa detik di sana, dia harus mengerang kesakitan karena sesuatu yang keras mengenai dahinya.

"Siapa itu?! Pencuri, ya?! Keluar kau!"

"Mana ada maling secantik ini."

"Eh," rasa sakit di dahinya terlupakan. Baekhyun muncul di bawah gelap malam setelah menyelinap masuk ke halaman rumah Chanyeol. "Sayangku?"

Baekhyun akan menaiki jendela dengan _skill_ memanjat yang sudah terasah sejak kecil. Tapi Chanyeol terburu mencekal lalu menggeleng kecil dan ditanggapi bibir kerucut Baekhyun.

"Ada si kecil di dalam. Kau mau bertingkah seperti tupai melompat-lompat, hm?"

"Tapi aku mau masuk!"

"Sayang..." rahang Baekhyun tertangkup sempurna, kemudian bibirnya diberi satu kecupan manis yang bahkan lebih manis dari kembang gula. "Kau boleh masuk tapi tidak dengan melompat jendela. Lewat depan, akan ku bukakan pintu."

Segera Baekhyun berlari terbirit menuju pintu depan dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka. Saat pintu itu bergerak, Baekhyun berencana akan berlari kecil menerjang tubuh calon suaminya lalu memberi pelukan erat serupa rindu yang lama tak terjamah. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki langkah lebih maju. Dia sangat mengabaikan bukaan tangan Baekhyun; memilih menangkup rahang Baekhyun lagi dan melumat lembut bibir perempuannya.

 _Perempuannya._

Ya, begitulah takdir mengatakan perihal masa depan dua insan ini.

Chanyeol begitu bersyukur karena Baekhyun adalah pelabuhan terakhir. Meski banyak yang berkata jika usia Chanyeol masih muda dan dia bisa menjajak lebih banyak, entah kenapa dia percaya jika Baekhyun adalah segala terbaik yang ia miliki.

Siapa lagi yang akan menerima keabsurd-an ini selain Baekhyun?

Perempuannya itu bukan sekedar anugerah, dia adalah tulang rusuk yang akan membawanya pada kedamaian hidup sebagai seorang pemimpin keluarga hingga maut memisahkan.

Ah, bahkan jika ia sudah mati, ia akan meminta pada Tuhan agar Baekhyun tetap menjadi bidadarinya di surga.

"Ibu sudah tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melongok ke dalam rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan keluarganya baru beberapa hari pindah ke kota demi kelancaran pernikahan Chanyeol. Selain itu, ayah Chanyeol yang seorang chef mendapat pekerjaan baru di salah satu hotel ternama kota dan sudah waktunya mereka bergaul dengan kehidupan kota.

"Sepertinya belum. Ayo ke kamarku."

Bersama langkah angin yang terbuat, Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun menuju ke kamar dan mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Ini kali pertama Baekhyun masuk ke kamar seorang lelaki dan beruntungnya jika lelaki ini adalah calon suaminya.

Aroma maskulin yang khas membuat senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang. Dia mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang, menelaah kembali kamar Chanyeol dan terasa nyaman berada di sini.

"Kau pasti kabur dari rumah." Tebak Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rindu."

"Dengan?"

"Dengan si kaum pisang yang hobi mengadakan lomba lari siput!" Satu cubitan itu Baekhyun berikan di pinggang Chanyeol. Dan balasannya, Baekhyun mendapat cubitan gemas di pipinya lalu pelukan hangat yang belakangan menjadi candu.

"Sini, sini." Pelukan itu dipererat, "aku juga rindu. Bahkan lebih banyak dan lebih frontal."

"Frontal yang bagaimana?"

"Begini," tubuh Baekhyun di jatuhkan, Chanyeol memenjara dalan dua tangan dan mengendus leher Baekhyun. "Aku sudah kecanduan tentang dirimu. Apalagi aroma tubuhmu. Tumpukan rindu ini membuatku pusing."

"Pusing?"

"Ya, pusing. Pusing bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa membuatmu lelah."

"Aku suka dibuat lelah."

Keadaan mulai berbalik, Baekhyun menggilir Chanyeol untuk terbaring dan menindih tepat di atas perut lelaki itu lalu mengupas brutal belah bibir Chanyeol. Lidahnya bermain apik, menggaris deretan rapi gigi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan yang merambat dalam baju.

"Eits," tangan Baekhyun ditarik, "Tidak, tidak. Ada si kecil. Aku takut menyakitinya."

"Tidak akan."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan bersabar sampai di lahir dan kau bisa dengan bebas membuka bajumu lalu kita bercinta sepanjang malam."

"Janji, ya?"

"Iya janji!" Kelingking mereka bertaut, "Nah, sekarang ayo ku antar pulang."

"Tidak mau! Masih rindu!"

"Besok kita bertemh di altar. Habiskan rindumu di sana."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **BASYUD :** pliss jangan bilang ini gantung. Kalo gantung itu FF nya ga dilanjut, ini dilanjut kok... oke?

FF ini update bareng **Parknuna**. Mari di kunjungi, dibaca dan dinodai kotak reviewnya wkwk

Muaahhh


	7. Chapter 7

Terbesit sebuah kekaguman tentang sosok yang menanti di pintu gereja itu. Bagaimana dia tersenyim dengan tulus, Chanyeol menyemlilkan banyak rasa syukur untuk menyematkan hati yang saling berbalas di antara mereka berdua.

Mungkin beginilah Tuhan menunjukkan tulang rusuk Chanyeol; gadis bertudung putih dengan gaun menjuntai indah yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai bidadari tak bersayap.

Dalam kilau kekagumannya, ada haru tentang status baru yang akan mereka sandang di usia muda. Dia akan menjadi pelindung, garda terdepan Baekhyun dan si kecil di dalam perut untuk sisa hidupnya sebagai lelaki sejati.

Degup jantung seperti ajang perlombaan, berpacu tanpa kenal lelah dengan ketidakpercayaan yang masih melingkup. Bahkan saat Ayah Baekhyun menyerahkan kelentikan jari itu untuk Chanyeol genggam, Chanyeol merasa ini hanya mimpi yang entah dimana ujungnya untuk sadar.

Sampai rentetan janji suci itu terucap, sampai peresmian di depan Tuhan terjadi, bahkan sampai riuh tepuk tangan itu menggema, Chanyeol mencatatkan hari ini dalam lembar sejarahnya sebagai hari yang akan ia kenang. Jikalau bisa, sejarah ini akan turut ia kubur dalam kematian yang menjemputnya kelak dan meminta Tuhan untuk menjaga Baekhyun jika ia pergi.

"Cium!" Teriak salah satu dari tamu.

Chanyeol seketika tersadar, dia merasa Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan napasnya. Tidak tau seberapa cepat wanita itu meraup dua rahangnya, Chanyeol terpaku untuk satu ciuman manis yang bibir Baekhyun lakukan.

Lumatan itu bahkan terasa sangat basah, decak yang Baekhyun lakukan menimbulkan keramaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi atas keagresifan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menjauhkan ciuman itu, Baekhyun justru mengerlingkan mata dan berkata, "Katamu aku bisa menghabiskan rinduku di altar. Jadi sekarang ku lakukan."

Mana tega dia mencela semua itu ketika Baekhyun adalah hal menggemaskan yang ingin Chanyeol gelung sehari penuh? Dia jadi tidak sabar menikmati waktu mereka setelah resmi; mengangsur Baekhyun dalam dekap cinta dan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang siap singgah di kulit putih Baekhyun.

Setelah acara pemberkatan, pesta resepsi dilakukan dengan cara yang sederhana. Acara berjalan sangat lancar, gelak tawa gembira dan ucapan selamat mengiring berakhirnya pesta tepat di pukul 8 malam.

"Chanyeol," Panggil Baekhyun dari kamar mandi, "Bisa bantu aku?"

"Apa?"

"Gendong." Tau-tau perempuan itu membuka lebar tangannya dengan raut manja penuh kegemasan.

Sehari ini mengenakan gaun dan sepatu ber-hak sedikit tinggi membuat Baekhyun lelah setengah mati. Usai membersihkan semuanya, dia berniat menggunakan **kartu istri hamil** pada suaminya yang baru saja merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Gendong?"

"Iya. Aku capek." Apa-apaan nada manja itu? Chanyeol tak kuasa menolak dan meladeni semua itu sepenuh hati.

"Mau depan atau belakang?"

"Depan."

Tubuh Baekhyun di gendong sedemikian lembut agar tak menyakiti si kecil di dalam perut. Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun akan mengalami masa mual dan _mood_ tidak stabil di masa kehamilannya ini. Oleh karena itu, dia akan menekan ego kuat-kuat dan memperlakukan Baekhyun sebaik mungkin.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang, Chanyeol mendadak hilang fokus dengan gaun tidur yang tersingkap.

Paha putih itu minta untuk di sentuh, belahan dada yang terlihat sangat ingin diselipkan sebuah tangan, serta gundukan menyenangkan yang bergelayut manja untuk di remas. Bagaimana bisa kesempurnaan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat merangsang kelelakian Chanyeol? Dia tak punya hati untuk mengingakar tentang keinginannya menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi apa daya, dia tersandung kenyataan tentang setitik kecil di dalam Baekhyun yang tak bisa terhentak oleh gairah untuk sementara.

"Sini," Baekhyun menepuk sisi sampingnya, dengan kegugupan yang kentara Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dan beralih atensi dari tubuh mulus istrinya. "Jadi begini rasanya menikah?"

Sandarannya di pundak Chanyeol terasa penuh cinta. Berayun pula suara Baekhyun yang khas, membuat Chanyeol kembali gugup padahal biasanya dia terlalu terang-terangan di depan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Bahagia?"

"Tentu."

"Sama, aku juga."

Apa yang tidak boleh tertangkap mata Chanyeol saat ini adalah bagaimana belahan dada itu semakin terlihat dan paha mulusnya terbuka secara gamblang. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun jika sekarang ada si kecil di pangkal paha yang meronta untuk dimanjakan?

"Sebentar lagi kau ujian skripsi. Kau harus semangat. Okay, _daddy?_ "

Iya. _Daddy._ Tapi tolong jangan buka kaki terlalu lebar, Baekhyun!

"Chan,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Lalu kecupan itu Baekhyun beri di dahi Chanyeol dan dia mendapat balasan serupa.

Kecupan lain Baekhyun beri di pipi dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Saat Baekhyun berniat untuk memprotes, tubuhnya lebih dulu di dorong pelan untuk terbaring dan dia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol terbakar gairah.

Tali tipis di pundak itu di tarik. Bibir Chanyeol yang tebal menelusuri kemulusan itu dengan deru napas yang memburu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mengangsur kemolekan di paha dalam dengan sesekali meremas hingga Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Chan."

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, _babe._ Pakaian tipis dan bukaan paha tadi buktinya."

"Jadi kau tergoda, hm?" Hidung Chanyeol disentil, lantas diberi ciuman singkat dan senyum penuh cinta itu muncul dari keduanya.

"Aku ereksi. Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Ereksi?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Wow! Aku suka ereksi!"

Tubuh Chanyeol di dorong hingaa posisi kini berbalik. Kaitan celana pendek Chanyeol di buka, dan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun bertemu segunduk kelelakian yang mengeras di balik celana dalam itu.

"Hei, hei," Chanyeol mencegah, "Kau mau apa?"

"Memanjakan ereksi, tentu saja."

"Kau sedang hamil. Oke?"

"Ada aturannya memang?"

"Sayang.." Chanyeol kembali bangun dan mengusak si manja kesayangannya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir. "Kita harus tahu apa hal ini diperbolehkan saat kau hamil."

"Pasti boleh!"

"Kalau tidak?"

Chanyeol tak memiliki jawaban.

"Yasudah. Tidur saja."

Begitulah, malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memunggungi dan Chanyeol yang masih ereksi. Esok saat mereka bangun belum ada pembicaraan apapun. Sampai saat mereka ke dokter dan berkonsultasi tentang banyak hal, Baekhyun semakin diam karena merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk beberapa bulan ini.

Dia menjadi seorang yang bergairah, entah mengapa. Orang bilang ini wajar, Baekhyun bilang ini siksaan. Terutama ini kehamilan pertamanya dan si kecil masih belum tangguh.

" _Babe.._ "

Punggung itu masih Chanyeol dapati saat malam.

"Masih kesal, hm?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan marah, cantik. Oke?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau tidak marah kenapa aku diberi punggung? Tidak kasihan dengan suamimu ini?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun berbalik badan dan mendekap tubuh suaminya. Dia mengendus aroma maskulin di dada itu, mencium kecil-kecil bagaimana calon ayah dari buah hatinya ini bersabar untuk Baekhyun yang mendadak labil.

"Maafkan aku ya, Chan?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku sangat _random._ "

"Siapa bilang seperti itu? Kau itu cantik. Bahkan sangat manis juga."

"Beberapa bulan kedepan aku mungkin akan terus seperti ini, jadi tolong bersabarlah."

"Pasti. Untuk istriku yang cantik ini, aku pasti bersabar."

"Aku juga akan bertindak aneh sekaligus menyebalkan."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri, menindih tubuh Chanyeol dan memenjara lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Mau apa?"

Sebaris senyum picik muncul, menandai akan ada sesuatu di luar dugaan yang akan Chanyeol dapatkan.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** Baekhyun bandel. Dibilangin gaboleh loh ya sama dokternya! Wkwkwk


End file.
